Promesas
by Flower of Night
Summary: Promesas hechas en un pasado, la llegada de un desconocido y una carta cambiaran la vida de Lucy para siempre. Ahora ella debe tomar la decisión mas importante de su vida. ¿Puede el amor, romper una promesa?
1. Sr Heartphilia

**Hola! aquí Flower reportándose después de exactamente 24 días desaparecida, jaja disculpen por andar tan desaparecida, pero para recompensarlos les he traído un nuevo fic n_n **

**Y quiero invitarlos a visitar mi canal del deviant (que esta en mi profile) para que si los que quieren puedan ver los dibujos que he hecho de FT! (2 Nalus entre ellos).**

**Ahora sin mas, Disfruten! **

.

.

**Promesas**

**By **

**Flower of Night**

**Capitulo 1: Sr. Heartphilia **

Los Rayos del sol iluminaban de lleno la caleta, anunciando el comienzo de una nueva jornada laboral para los integrantes del Gremio Mercante de la ciudad de Acalypha, quienes habían comenzado a desembarcar la mercancía que recientemente había llegado en un barco procedente de un país vecino a Fiore y uno de los encargados de la descarga de la mercancía no era otro que el Sr. Heartphilia, el padre de Lucy.

Habían transcurrido ya varios meses de que el Sr. Heartphilia se había unido nuevamente al antiguo gremio al cual pertenecía para empezar nuevamente desde cero con las esperanzas de algún día recuperar la vida que tenia antes, sin embargo las cosas habían resultado mas difíciles de lo que el pensaba y tal vez recuperar sus riquezas no le tomaría tan poco tiempo como el había pensado, pero a pesar de todo esto el se levantaba todos los días a trabajar con la esperanza de que habría un día mejor.

El hombre rubio subió a la cubierta del barco, para después tomar una de las grandes cajas de madera y proceder a bajar al la zona de descarga con ella, una vez que deposito la caja en el piso de la caleta, sintió una presencia justo a sus espaldas, pero antes de que pudiera voltear, escucho una voz desconocida que le hablaba.

- ¡Oh! pero quien lo diría nunca espere encontrar al respetable Sr. Heartphilia en un lugar como este… no habría creído en los rumores sobre el descenso de la familia Heartphilia - Exclamo con sorpresa la voz a las espaldas del hombre rubio mientras lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza – hasta ahora que lo he visto con mis propios ojos…

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto confundido e indignado el Sr. Heartphilia mientras se volteaba para ver al extraño, quien resulto ser un hombre joven.

- Por lo que veo no me recuerda… bueno eso es normal después de todo han pasado cerca de 8 años desde que yo y mi familia trabajamos para usted… y hubiéramos seguido muchos años mas sino no nos hubiera expulsado de la finca Heartphilia… - dijo el joven en cuestión.

- …Entonces vienes a burlarte de que perdi… - dijo el Sr. Heartphilia, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido.

- No… no era precisamente a eso lo que venia… más bien estoy aquí por negocios…

- ¿Negocios?

- Si negocios… Sr. Heartphilia… que me diría si yo le dijera que le puedo aportar una buena suma de dinero, la suficiente para recuperar los ferrocarriles Heartphilia…y algo más - dijo tranquilamente el joven, esperando la reacción del hombre rubio.

- ¿Y dime por que me harías ese favor? – inquirió el Sr. Heartphilia, después de todo luego de tantos años en el mundo de los negocios… si había algo que había aprendido bien, era que detrás de cada acción de un hombre siempre había un motivo de fondo y mas si se trataba del mundo de los negocios donde todo era costo-beneficio.

- Porque usted tiene algo que yo quiero – dijo el joven, mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornaba su cara.

_**

* * *

**_

Era un día común y corriente en el gremio ubicado en la ciudad de Magnolia mejor conocido como Fairy Tail, sus miembros se encontraban en sus actividades diarias las cuales incluyan mucho desorden y caos, y que como siempre con llevaban la destrucción de la mitad de las mesas del lugar.

- Sueña que me ganaras ojos caídos – grito un mago de Fuego conocido como Natsu mientras le arrojaba una silla a su compañero de gremio, un cierto mago de hielo.

- Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro de eso, ¡Ojos bizcos! – Exclamo Gray devolviéndole el insulto a Natsu mientras esquivaba la silla, para luego quitarse el pantalón rápidamente quedando solo en ropa interior.

- Gray ¡Tu Ropa! – grito resignada desde la barra una cierta maga de los espíritus estelares, al ver el estado del mago de hielo. Lucy se levanto sin ganas de su asiento para dirigirse al tablón de Misiones, luego de observar que en cualquier momento todo el gremio comenzaría una de sus tan conocidas luchas campales. Sus ojos recorrieron cada una de las misiones en el tablón tratando de buscar alguna en especial que le permitiera pagar el alquiler que debia cancelar en un par de días.

- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? – pregunto una profunda voz al lado de Lucy sorprendiéndola y provocando que esta diera un pequeño salto de miedo al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

- ¡¿Erza? – chillo Lucy, lo suficientemente alto como para que la mayoría del gremio la escuchara y parara su batalla en milésimas de segundo, la mayoría del gremio… excepto por un par de despistados que no se habían percatado de la intimidante presencia de la maga del pelo color Escarlata.

- Natsu y Gray… ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – dijo la maga pelirroja, mientras veía como estos últimos estaban a punto de arrojarse un par de mesas y que al escuchar su voz se congelaron donde estaban y botaron enseguida lo que tenían en las manos.

- Nada…. E-Erza… solo estábamos… moviendo unas mesas… - explico al borde del colapso nervioso cierto mago de hielo.

- Aye! – dijo Natsu apoyando la moción de su compañero mientras ambos se abrazaban como los mejores amigos.

- Bueno… si ese es el caso – dijo tranquilamente Erza mientras se volteaba a ver a su amiga la maga rubia – Entonces Lucy… ¿Has encontrado alguna misión interesante?

- ¡Ah! ¡Si esta! – dijo Lucy asustada aun por la imponente presencia, a la cual le entrego una misión que tomo al azar a causa del puro nerviosismo.

- Acabar con un pequeño gremio oscuro… - leyó Erza en voz alta. Provocando que Lucy se congelara en el mismo lugar en el que estaba.

- "¡Por que de todas las misiones que habían en el tablero justo tuve que sacar esa!" – se regañaba mentalmente la maga rubia, mientras veía como se acercaban muy emocionados Natsu y Gray a causa de la nueva misión.

- Entonces esta decidido… - dijo Erza – Nos encontraremos mañana en la estación de ferrocarriles a las 9:00 AM.

- ¿Ferrocarriles? – Repitió Natsu mientras se ponía verde de solo imaginarse dentro del tren, y se acercaba peligrosamente a Lucy con la clara intención de vaciar lo que tenia en el estomago.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Me duele la cabeza… - exclamo dolorida Lucy – Así que chicos si no les importa… voy a volver temprano a casa, nos vemos mañana en la estación de trenes. - dijo Lucy mientras se despedía con la clara intención de relajarse un rato en casa… y quizás escribir un rato su novela.

Ya afuera del gremio, un poco más relajada Lucy se permitió aspirar un poco de aire fresco, antes de continuar su camino a casa, transitando como siempre por la orilla del río. Una vez que llego a su casa un poco mas tranquila, pero aun resignada de que al otro día tendría una gran jaqueca a causa de la gran destrucción que posiblemente harían los tres magos y de que seguramente la recompensa se reduciría a muy poco. Una vez que Lucy introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió en la puerta, encontró inesperadamente un sobre blanco tirado en el piso de la entrada.

Extrañada por la carta, Lucy la recogió del piso y viendo sorprendida el nombre del remitente comenzó a leerla…

_Querida Hija: _

_Se que probablemente no deseas saber sobre mi, así también se que no tengo derecho alguno de escribirte, mas después de todas las cosas horribles que te he hecho, es por eso que he escrito esta breve carta para pedirte disculpas por todas las veces que te cause dolor, se que será algo difícil de perdonar, pero la verdad Lucy es que me encuentro muy enfermo y deseo que vengas a visitarme, si es que aun tienes algo de cariño por mí. _

_Te espera_

_Tu Padre._

_PD: Aun me encuentro en el Gremio Comerciante de Acalypha. _

Luego de terminar de leer la carta, Lucy la soltó sorprendida, rápidamente se acerco a su escritorio garabateando una pequeña nota, para tomar un poco de dinero y salir apresuradamente de su casa.

"Porque sin importar las cosas que me haya hecho… sin importar lo cruel que fue conmigo… aun continua siendo mi padre"

Y con este ultimo pensamiento, Lucy, salio de su casa sin saber que algo totalmente inesperado la esperaba en Acalypha…

_**

* * *

**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, se que ha quedado corto, pero es como el inicio a grandes cosas que van a suceder mas adelante jiji *Risa maléfica* **

**Ya tengo hecho el fic hasta el capitulo 3 solo me queda pasar en limpio los borradores. Así que me dejarían unos lindos…**

**¿REVIEWS? **

**Se Despide, Flower of Night **

**Y No olviden visitar mi canal del deviantart que esta en mi profile ;) **


	2. Recuerdos de la Infancia

**¡Hola! He vuelto para traerles un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible (siempre y cuando tenga tiempo xD) jajaja.**

**Bueno espero que les guste el segundo capitulo ya que lo hice sumamente largo!.**

**Y gracias a mi amiga_ Amaya Nami_ por cada una de sus opiniones te kiero mucho! Tambien quiero agradecer a las lindas personitas que me dejaron un review, me pusieron en favoritos o en alertas! Muchisisimas! gracias! lo aprecio mucho n_n  
**

**¡Disfruten!**

.

.

**Promesas**

**By **

**Flower of Night**

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos de la Infancia  
**

El silbato de un tren anunciaba la llegada de una nueva maquina a la estación de Magnolia, mientras una rubia maga celeste, esperaba en la plataforma de la estación que la maquina se detuviera para poder abordarla.

Para Lucy el estar sola en la estación de trenes, era una sensación extraña, ya que estaba acostumbraba a siempre estar con sus compañeros mientras esperaban para abordar el tren y luego ir a un misión, mientras tanto Natsu estaría a punto de vomitar de solo imaginarse en unos minutos, estaría en un transporte. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al Dragón Slayer y sus demás amigos del Gremio, no habían pasado ni siquiera quince minutos desde que había dejado su casa y ya los extrañaba… razón de más para volver lo más pronto posible de Acalypha.

El silbato del tren nuevamente comenzó a sonar, pero esta vez anunciando la salida del ferrocarril, por lo que Lucy entro rápidamente al vagón y se dispuso a buscar un asiento al interior de el. Había olvidado por completo que esta era la hora del día en la que estaba mas repleto, por lo que demoro unos minutos antes de encontrar un asiento libre, junto a una señora y sus dos pequeños hijos.

El viaje a la ciudad de Acalypha, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, era una ciudad que estaba relativamente cerca de Magnolia, pero aun así Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en lo aburrido que era el viaje sin sus compañeros de Equipo, y como había salido tan apresuradamente de su casa, no traía mas que un poco de dinero, y sus llaves estelares… ¡Ni siquiera tenia un pedazo de papel! O algo para escribir su novela un rato.

Dando un largo suspiro la maga rubia, comenzó a observar por el paisaje por la ventana nostálgicamente… desde que había leído la carta… había tratado de no pensar en su padre gracias a la carta muchas dudas la asaltaban… pensaba que si todo lo había escrito seria verdad, si su padre realmente estaría arrepentido y pidiendo disculpas por las cosas que le hizo… por todo el dolor que le causo.

A Lucy toda esta situación resultaba realmente dura, ya que cuando pensaba en su padre, muchos recuerdos se le venían a la mente, y la mayoría de ellos no eran muy felices, la preferencia de su trabajo antes que su madre y ella, la muerte de su madre… y su falta total de apoyo y atención hacia ella cuando mas lo necesitaba… su falta de amor…

Lucy alejo su mente de esos pensamientos, ya que lo mas seguro es que si continuara pensando en ese asunto acabaría llorando. Por lo que opto por mirar a la pequeña familia frente a sus ojos, que estaba compuesta por una niña y un niño de no más de 10 años, quienes jugaban alegremente a un lado de su madre, hubo un momento en que al parecer el pequeño niño sintió la mirada de Lucy sobre el, ya que levanto su rostro para mirarla también, mostrando unos lindos ojos verdes que la observaron curiosa.

La maga Estelar, le sonrió dulcemente al niño, provocando que este desviara la mirada para luego seguir jugando con su hermana. Lucy volvió a mirar el paisaje una vez mas, mientras observaba de reojo al pequeño niño de ojos verdes esmeralda, tono de ojos que le recordó a Lucy a alguien que fue muy especial que conoció hace mucho tiempo…

Un recuerdo feliz y a la vez triste…

El Recuerdo de su primer amigo… quien le fue dolosamente alejado por culpa de su padre.

_Año X776. Finca Heartphilia. _

_Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión de los Heartphilia, desde temprano la servidumbre se había levantado para llevar a cabo sus distintas labores, el Sr. Heartphilia pasaba como siempre todo el día en su despacho trabajando, mientras su esposa Layla, y su pequeña hija Lucy, de nueve años daban su paseo matutino por el gran jardín de la mansión. _

_- ¡Mama! – Gritaba la pequeña rubia, mientras le indicaba un flor a su madre- Mira una mariposa_

_- Ya la veo Lucy, es muy linda – dijo la señora Heartphilia sonriendo alegremente – Lucy... no te alejes mucho – dijo un poco mas alto la señora rubia, al ver que su hija corría al otro lado del jardín detrás del insecto. _

_La pequeña Lucy continúo alejándose de su madre mientras seguía a la pequeña mariposa, hasta que llego a los establos de la mansión, curiosa se acerco a ellos, nunca los había visto. Lucy entro corriendo emocionada con la idea de ver unos lindos caballos, cuando sintió que choco con alguien y acabo cayendo de espalda al piso._

_- Niña ten mas cuidado – exclamo molesta la voz, de la persona con la que había chocado. _

_- Lo siento – susurro Lucy con los ojos lagrimosos, todavía le dolía la caída. _

_- Oye ¡Pero no llores! – Dijo una voz infantil, mientras veía que Lucy en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar – Ven dame tu mano – dijo la voz, mientras le ofrecía la mano a la pequeña para que se levantara._

_- Gracias – dijo Lucy, mientras que con sus manos se limpiaba sus ojos lagrimosos. Encontrándose frente a ella, con un pequeño niño que parecía ser de su edad y que la observaba curioso – Hola – saludo Lucy al ver que el niño no le hablaba._

_- eh Hola – respondió tímidamente el niño, sorprendido por el saludo de la pequeña Lucy. _

_- Mi nombre es Lucy ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto alegremente Lucy, mientras observaba fascinada al pequeño, había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido contacto con alguien de su edad, ya que su padre no le permitía involucrarse con otros niños, a menos que estos fueran los hijos de personas importantes… pero a Lucy esos niños presumidos no le agradaban. Y a juzgar por la apariencia del niño, Lucy imagino que se trataría del hijo de unos de los trabajadores de la finca. _

_- Me llamo Marcus… - respondió el niño, que aparentaba cerca de 10 años, tenía la piel blanca, cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos verde esmeralda, vestía una camiseta con unos pantalones algo holgados y llenos de barro mientras cargaba una cubeta que parecía contener comida para los caballos de establo, de ahí que Lucy pensara que se trataba de uno de los hijos de los trabajadores. _

_- ¡Lucy! ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estas? – se escucho la voz de la señora Layla afuera de los establos mientras buscaba a su hija por el jardín. _

_- ¡Mamá ya voy! – grito desde el interior del establo la pequeña Lucy, mientras le daba una rápida mirada nuevamente a Marcus, el parecía ser alguien agradable y simpático, así que me das daba – ven vamos a jugar – dijo la pequeña Lucy, mientras le tomaba la mano al niño y lo arrastraba a la salida. _

_- no… Espera… mi trabajo… - balbuceo nervioso el niño, mientras Lucy lo tomaba de la mano. _

_- No te preocupes ¡Ven vamos a jugar! – respondió Lucy riendo, al mismo tiempo que continuaba arrastrando a Marcus a donde se encontraba su madre. _

_Los días pasaron rápidamente, y pronto se convirtieron en un año, en ese tiempo los dos pequeños se habían convertidos en grandes amigos, pasaban gran parte del día juntos jugando mientras eran vigilados de cerca por la madre de Lucy, quien veía divertida sus juegos. _

_- Niños vengan un rato a descansar – los llamo la Señora Heartphilia al ver que ya llevaban un buen rato jugando a las escondidas. _

_- ¡Mama! Para que nos llamaste, ya casi… ¡Estaba por encontrar a Marcus! – reclamo la pequeña, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre y esta le abrazaba con nostalgia. _

_- Lucy… tú sabes que yo te amo mucho ¿Verdad? – dijo la mujer, mientras cambiaba de tema. _

_- si… ¡mama! ¡Y yo también te amo mucho! – Respondió Lucy alegremente a pesar de estar extrañada del cambio de tema de su madre – Y a Marcus también lo quiero mucho – dijo Lucy, viendo que el niño había llegado al lado de ella y su madre, hace unos instantes._

_- Ya veo… - dijo Layla mas alegre, mientras se acercaba a acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño castaño – entonces Marcus es como tu pequeño caballero – dijo la mujer rubia mientras reía al ver la expresión de confusión de ambos niños, acerco nuevamente a Lucy a su regazo y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras una solitaria lagrima corría por unos de sus ojos. _

_Fue entonces que al otro día ocurrió la más horrible tragedia para la familia Heartphilia, la muerte de Layla, la madre de Lucy. _

_La pequeña Lucy se sentía realmente mal, había pasado cerca de un mes de la muerte de su madre, pero a pesar del tiempo las heridas seguían siendo frescas, no había día y hora en que no la recordara y se sintiera triste por su ausencia y aun más resentida por la indiferencia de su padre hacia su dolor. Se encontraba llorando a los pies un roble que había un rincón en el jardín, con la esperanza de estar sola, no quería ver a nadie… ni a su padre… ni a su amigo Marcus, al que había estado evitando el ultimo mes. Solo quería estar sola, para recordar a su madre y no demostrar su inmenso dolor frente a los demás, ya que su padre ya la había regañada anteriormente por andar llorando en los pasillos de la mansión, algo que según él, no era digno de una heredera de la familia Heartphilia. _

_La rubia estaba tan ensimisma en su dolor que no se percato de unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, y cuando levanto su rostro se encontró con la visión de una linda rosa blanca frente a sus ojos, que no pudo evitar arrancar una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. _

_- Lu… - llamo Marcus a Lucy por su apodo - no debes continuar llorando te hace mal, me gusta mas cuando sonríes – dijo mientras abría la palma de su amiga y depositaba la rosa – Ves se siente mucho mejor sonreír – dijo el niño al ver la pequeña sonrisa que arranco de su amiga cuando vio la flor. _

_- Yo la extraño mucho… - fue lo único que contesto Lucy, antes de que Marcus la tomara de las manos tal y como lo había echo ella hace mas de un año, y la arrastrara a su lugar favorito para jugar._

_Llevaban un par de horas jugando a las orillas del lago, no solo habían nadado, sino que habían iniciado una guerra de barro. Lucy se sintió realmente feliz, como lo era antes de que muriera su madre. Después de un rato, ya cansados el par de amigos, se refugiaban bajo la sombra de un pino. _

_- Gracias – susurro Lucy a su amigo que estaba acostado en el césped. _

_- No tienes que dar las gracias, para eso están lo amigos – respondió alegremente el pequeño castaño. _

_- ¡Gracias! por eso te quiero mucho Marcus – respondió Lucy, mientras abrazaba a su amigo, quien se sonrojaba un poco - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto las rubia al ver la cara ligeramente roja de su amigo. _

_- Oh, nada… es solo que recordé algo que me dijo mi mama – dijo el niño ojiverde, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su amiga. _

_- ¿Que te dijo? – pregunto entusiasma y curiosa Lucy. _

_- Me dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se casan… así que Lu ¿Te casarías conmigo? – dijo el castaño, esperando la respuesta de su amiga. _

_- Me gustaría, pero no puedo – dijo tristemente Lucy. _

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el pequeño._

_- Porque mi papa me dijo que algún día yo me iba a casar con alguien que tuviera ¡mucho dinero! – comento la pequeña._

_- Oh claro – exclamo el pequeño, recordando las diferencia de estatus social entre su amiga y el, ya que el no era mas que el hijo de uno de los capataces del padre de Lucy, mientras que Lucy era la hija de un hombre millonario, pero entonces a Marcus se le ocurrió una idea – pero entonces si yo cuando crezca me convierto en alguien con mucho dinero ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto el niño nuevamente. _

_- Si… - dijo Lucy sonriendo dulcemente. _

_- Entonces es una promesa – dijo el niño mientras le acercaba el dedo meñique a la pequeña rubia. _

_- Si es una promesa – hablo Lucy riéndose, mientras entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el de su amigo, que momentos después soltó asustada al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándola – ¡Oh no! ¡Es mi padre! - grito aterrorizada la niña, mientras miraba su vestido lleno de lodo – "Me va regañar" – fue lo que pensó antes de gritarle a su amigo que corriera y se escondiera. _

_- ¡Lucy! – volvió a llamarla su padre, pero esta vez con una voz mas enojada al ver que ella no aparecía. _

_- Padre… aquí estoy – susurro muy despacio la pequeña, mientras se mostraba frente al hombre, sucia y llena de lodo._

_- Lucy ¡Pero que diablos significa esto! – grito realmente furioso, al ver destrozada y sucia la ropa nueva de su hija. _

_- Lo siento yo… - intento explicar aterrorizada la niña, antes de que el hombre la tomara fuertemente de sus unos de sus brazos, y sin importarle lo mucho que le dolía su agarre y que lo más probable es que por la fuerza de este le quedaran moretones, comenzó a arrastrarla al interior de la finca. _

_- Suéltala ¡Viejo Asqueroso! – Grito una voz infantil que se interpuso en el camino del Sr. Heartphilia – ¡Suelta a Lu! – volvió a Gritar el niño, mientras le propinaba un patada al señor de la casa. Que después de recibir el golpe soltó a su hija, para tomar bruscamente al mocoso y arrogarlo al piso. _

_- No tengo porque aguantar esa clase de insolencias – dijo el señor Heartphilia, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su pierna, observo al mocoso percatándose que era el hijo de uno de sus capataces – Niño infórmale a tu familia que abandonaran hoy mismo la finca Heartphilia – dijo fríamente el hombre, mientras volvía a tomar a su hija que estaba llorando y la encerraba en su habitación, ya había tenido suficiente de la absurda amistad de Lucy. _

_Lucy había continuado llorando en su habitación realmente triste, ¡Ahora no solo había perdido a su madre, sino que también a su amigo! ¡Ahora realmente estaba sola! – pensaba la niña mientras continuaba llorando en su habitación. Cuando sintió el ruido del algo pequeño golpear su ventana. Se limpio un poco los ojos y asomo por la ventana, encontrándose con su amigo el pequeño de ojos verde esmeralda, justo debajo de su ventana mirándola. _

_- Marcus ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida la niña - ¡Alguien podría verte!_

_- Venia a Despedirme - dijo tristemente el niño – ¡No llores Lu! – Exclamo unos momentos mas tarde al ver que su amiga nuevamente comenzaba a llorar. _

_- ¡Pero! ¡Por mi culpa tienes que irte! – sollozo aun mas fuerte la pequeña rubia desde la ventana. _

_- No te preocupes Lu, recuerda que nunca vas a estar sola, siempre vas a tener a tu mama en tu corazón… y también recuerda la promesa que hicimos ¡Algún día vendré por ti cuando sea rico y nos casaremos! – Comento el ojiverde, tratando de alegrar a su amiga – Ahora si me debo ir… te voy extrañar mucho Lucy – sonrió el pequeño mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se disponía a marcharse. _

_- Espera – grito Lucy desde lo alto de su habitación – Toma Marcus – dijo Lucy mientras se desataba una de las cintas con las que suele amarrarse el pelo, y luego arrojarla por la ventana – para que me recuerdes… – le dijo Lucy a su amigo que tomaba la cinta, la guardaba y se disponía a marcharse – a mi y a la promesa… - susurro para si misma Lucy una vez que Marcus había desaparecido de su vista. _

El tren se detuvo en una nueva parada, la ciudad de Acalypha, sacando a Lucy de sus cavilaciones quien se dispuso a pararse para desabordar el tren.

- ¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso han pasado mas de 8 años desde eso – susurro Lucy para si misma al recordar por un momento en lo que estuvo pensando la mayor parte del camino – ¡Son increíbles las cosas que uno promete cuando es niño! – dijo Lucy riendo mientras salía del interior del ferrocarril.

_**

* * *

**_

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail, el gremio de magos más alborotador de todo Fiore, todo parecía en completa normalidad sino fuera por que Natsu se encontraba tirado encima de unas de las mesas del gremio sin ganas de nada.

- ¡Estoy Aburrido! – dijo Natsu por quinta vez en menos de un minuto, habían pasado un par de horas de que Lucy se había ido a su casa alegando un dolor de cabeza y desde entonces nada interesante para el había ocurrido, era eso o el extraño hecho que desde hace algún tiempo todas las cosas que ocurrían sin que estuviera Lucy cerca le parecían aburridas – Happy ¡Vamos a casa de Lucy! – grito Natsu llamando a su gato.

- ¡Aye! – exclamo feliz Happy, de que al fin Natsu sugiriera algo interesante que hacer, además ya necesitaba afilar sus garras y nada mejor que el sofá de Lucy para hacerlo.

Unos minutos después de haber salido del Gremio Natsu y Happy ya habían llegado al departamento de Lucy, lo rodearon encontrándose con el rió y Natsu salto hacia la ventana de la rubia, encontrándose que extrañamente con que esta estaba abierta.

- ¡Hey Luce! – grito Natsu después de entrar a la casa del Lucy por la ventana, esperando encontrarse a la rubia gritándole que saliera de su casa y que habían mejores maneras de entrar que por la ventana, pero algo extraño para Natsu sucedió, fue recibido por un silencio absoluto – ¡Hey Luce! – grito mas fuerte el mago de fuego, mientras abría sin previo aviso alguno la puerta del baño, esperando encontrar a la maga en ese lugar, pero nuevamente fue recibido por la nada – Que extraño… ¿Happy has visto a Lucy? – le pregunto a su peludo amigo que acaba de salir volando desde la cocina.

- ¡No! ¡Lucy no esta por ninguna parte! – Dijo el gato mientras continuaba volando por la habitación y entonces noto que encima del escritorio donde Lucy solía escribir sus novelas, había un pedazo de papel con algo escrito – Natsu ¡Mira! – grito el pequeño gato azul mientras indicaba la pequeña nota, que fue tomada rápidamente por el Dragón Slayer, que comenzó a leerla.

_Si cualquiera de ustedes lee esto (SI! me estoy refiriendo a ustedes Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray) ¡Por favor no destrocen mi casa!, tengo un asunto personal urgente que atender._

_¡Vuelvo en unos días!_

_Lucy._

- ¿No dice nada mas Natsu? – pregunto Happy al escuchar la corta duración de la nota.

No… - respondió Natsu mientras pensaba en los asuntos pendientes que podría tener Lucy – ¡Ya se Happy busquemos alguna pista de donde puede estar Luce! – respondió alegremente el Dragón Slayer, mientras buscaba algo entremedio de los libros de la rubia.

- ¡Aye Sir! – grito Happy mientras comenzaban a buscar pistas junto a Natsu asumiendo el rol de un par de detectives y destrozando la casa de Lucy en el proceso.

- ¡Happy! Volvamos al gremio – dijo Natsu al rato después, ya que no habían tenido éxito alguno tratando de encontrar una pista que los llevara a donde se estaba Lucy, sin darse cuenta que en ese mismo momento se encontraba pisando la carta del padre de Lucy.

_**

* * *

**_

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la Ciudad comerciante de Acalypha, cuando Lucy salio del Gremio que integraba su padre, después de recibir algunas instrucciones para llegar al lugar en el que estaba viviendo. La rubia dio la vuelta en el último callejón, antes de toparse con un complejo de apartamentos, entro al edificio y comenzó a recorrerlo buscando el apartamento _406_ una vez que lo encontró, perturbada por el posible estado de su padre, dio dos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

Se escucharon las pisadas al interior del departamento que lentamente se acercaron a la puerta, y Lucy se permitió contener el aliento, nerviosa antes de la perspectiva de ver nuevamente al hombre que le causo tanto daño, pero aunque no quisiera seguía siendo su padre, y que al parecer por la carta estaba realmente arrepentido y dispuesto a iniciar desde cero con ella, hecho que la hacia muy feliz.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, y Lucy vio como su padre se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, se detuvo a observarlo por unos segundos mientras analizaba su estado.

- Pasa Hija – dijo el Sr. Heartphilia, mientras le hacia el ademán para que entrara al apartamento a Lucy que en ningún momento dejo de observarlo.

Una vez adentro, después de observar a su padre, noto que él no tenía ningún síntoma de estar enfermo ¡Es mas le parecía mas sano que nunca! Entonces si le había mentido sobre su estado, lo más probable es que el resto de la carta también fuera una vil mentira… La rubia sintió como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, y mirando fijamente a su padre, se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

- Padre ¡Que significa esto! - dijo Lucy furiosa acercándose al Sr. Heartphilia, pero antes de que pudiera mover otro músculo siquiera vio como una figura, que estaba sentado en la mesa de la habitación, se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Para cuando el desconocido estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Lucy, esta comenzó a escudriñarlo con la mirada, era un joven que no parecía mucho mayor que ella, Alto de complexión media… pero cuando los ojos de Lucy se detuvieron para estudiar su rostro, no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento, piel blanca pero ligeramente tostada por el sol, cabellos castaños revueltos y ojos verdes esmeralda… ¡¿Acaso era?.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Lu – dijo el joven frente a ella, llamándola de una manera que solo una persona había utilizado.

- ¿Marcus? – pregunto Lucy mientras contenía la respiración… y es que a pesar de que preguntara eso estaba segura de que se trataba de _él_.

_Su amor de Infancia… _

_**

* * *

**_

**Jojojo ha quedado en la parte mas emocionante *-* ¿No lo creen?. Hace unos meses que se me había ocurrido esta idea, y al fin la hice y es que pensé si Natsu tuvo de amor de infancia a Lisanna, ¿Por qué Lucy no pudo tener también un amor de Infancia? xDDD Así que también discúlpenme por el Flash Back largo, pero eso era lo mejor para la historia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo.**

**Estaremos leyéndonos pronto ;)**

**Se despide**

_**Flower of Night**_


	3. Decisiones

**Hola al fin regrese se que no tengo excusas por mi larga ausencia, pero la verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas xD primero entre a clases, después estuve sumamente enferma tanto que no era capaz ni pensar bien, maldita fiebre -.- y ahora mi computador se murió T_T bueno ojala lo pueda arreglar pronto y espero que les agrade el tercer capitulo. Y los invito a leer mi último fic Ft Facebook, del cual estoy haciendo una continuación! SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS! ;)**

**¡Ahora si disfruten! **

.

.

**Promesas**

**By **

**Flower of Night**

**Capitulo 3: ****Decisiones **

La noche ya estaba entrando en la ciudad de Acalypha, mientras que sus calles cada vez comenzaban a quedar más desabitadas, mientras el comercio comenzaba a cerrar, pero esto era todo ajeno con respecto a las preocupaciones que pasaba cierta maga rubia.

Lucy no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, se sentía realmente confusa. Primero su padre que la llama diciendo que se encuentra realmente enfermo, solo para que ella descubriera que todo se trataba de una vil mentira y luego se encontraba con Marcus, un antiguo amigo de su infancia, para la rubia esto era demasiado.

- Lucy – la llamo el hombre que se autodenominaba su padre, pero que con sus acciones demostró ser todo lo contrario.

Mientras el señor Heartphilia se acercaba su hija, Lucy miro fijamente al que una vez fue su amigo de infancia, había cambiado mucho con los años, sus miradas se encontraron por unos breves instantes, antes de que la rubia reparara nuevamente en la presencia de su padre que se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella. Lucy agacho la mirada, aun confundida, de repente sintió una mano acercarse a su hombro, y ella haciendo gala de toda su furia contenida golpeo la mano del hombre antes de que esta la tocara.

- no me toques – grito Lucy al señor Heartphilia, mientras levantaba su rostro y mostraba sus ojos inundados de lagrimas – t u… - dijo la rubia que se olvido completamente de la otra presencia en aquella habitación, mientras miraba al hombre al que una vez llamo padre con sus ojos furiosos, - t u… – volvió a repetir la rubia, mientras su mente rememoraba una y otra vez todas las veces que ese hombre le hizo daño, cuando se sumergió en el trabajo olvidándose de ella y su madre, cuando no estuvo con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando alejo de su vida a unas de las personas que mas había querido, y cuando hirió a las personas que mas amaba… sus amigos de Fairy Tail – tu… ¡no me vuelvas a tocar nunca mas! – grito lucy dejando escapar toda su rabia interna mientras sus ojos aun eran inundados por lagrimas de impotencia - ¡te odio! – chillo con todas sus fuerzas la rubia maga, mientras se daba la vuelta para luego abandonar el apartamento azotando la puerta tras ella.

Lucy estuvo corriendo un rato por las calles solitarias de la ciudad, se sentía furiosa sin embargo una parte de ella también se encontraba realmente triste y decepcionada por lo que hace unos instantes había ocurrido, quería volver a Fairy Tail… deseaba ver a sus queridos nakamas. Para cuanto Lucy pensó esto último recordó que Acalypha no tenía servicio nocturno de trenes camino sin saber a donde iba unas cuadras más, hasta que llego a un lugar en la ciudad donde sintió que realmente podría calmar sus frustraciones.

La rubia maga de Espíritus se encontraba sentada en la arena de la única playa que había en toda la ciudad, pues al ser un pueblo comerciante la mayoría del mar se encontraba lleno de puertos. Lucy observaba el mar en calma, y el manto nocturno que le parecía incluso que se veía mas claro que en otras ocasiones, sin duda era un panorama muy confortable sin mencionar que por la hora que era, no había ninguna presencia en aquella playa, lo que le permitía sentirse mas tranquila al tener un poco de soledad.

Lucy se enjuago las pocas lágrimas que aun persistían en no abandonar sus ojos, mientras que por más que luchaba con los hechos que habían ocurrido hace un par de horas estos no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez como una película. La rubia se puso de pie, observando la inmensidad del mar y sintiendo como la brisa marina revolvía sus cabellos, tomo una bocanada de aire para tratar de fundir su mente con la inmensidad de la naturaleza. Sin percatarse de que ya no se encontraba sola en la playa, sus llaves tintinearon al compás del viento, para que cuando la figura ya estuviera detrás de ella, esta posara una mano en su hombro, sorprendiéndola.

- Lucy… - susurro la voz que ella alguna vez conoció, pero que ahora tenía un timbre mas maduro.

- yo pensé que el de verdad había cambiado… - susurro la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a la persona dueña de la voz y llorando una vez mas se arrojo a sus brazos.

- lo siento… - dijo el joven en un intento de calmarla, mientras palmeteaba la espalda de la rubia.

- no discúlpame tu a mi Marcus… no nos hemos visto en años y lo primero que yo hago es salir corriendo – dijo la rubia mientras hacia en intento de dejar de llorar en el pecho del joven – pero aun así me siento muy feliz de volver la verte – dijo la rubia rompiendo el abrazo, y levantando su rostro para mostrarle al joven un intento de sonrisa.

- No es tu culpa, lo que ha sucedido mas bien es de tu padre y bueno yo me siento un poco culpable por tus lágrimas – dijo el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos, y le limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas en el rostro de Lucy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lucy sorprendida aun por al presencia del joven, consiguiendo solo de respuesta de el, una de esas sonrisas calidas que sin darse cuenta le trajo a su mente el recuerdo de cierto Dragon Slayer, pero para cuanto su mente volvió nuevamente a la realidad, el joven se había sentado en la arena junto a ella y ella sin darse cuenta lo imito, mientras miraba fijamente el mar, permaneciendo unos minutos en silencio, antes de que Lucy se atreviera a romperlo – Dime ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? – pregunto Lucy lo primero que se le vino a la mente para romper el silencio, después de todo nunca pensó realmente en reencontrarse nuevamente con su amigo y digamos que no fue un reencuentro digno de una novela.

- Recuerdo que cuando eras una niña y te encontrabas triste solías decir que observar el agua te hacia sentir mejor y por ello siempre ibas a llorar al roble que estaba cerca del lago de la finca, pero como en este lugar no hay algo así, me imagine que podrías estar en la playa – respondió el joven ojiverde arrancando una sonrisa del rostro de Lucy.

- Me parece increíble que aun me sigas conociendo a pesar de los años - dijo Lucy mientras reía por unos instantes, para luego recordar algo que la intrigaba desde que todo había ocurrido – Marcos quiero preguntarte algo y espero que me seas sincero – comento Lucy mientras se ponía de pie para quedar frente a frente con el joven.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el joven, sabiendo de ante mano que seguramente la rubia preguntaría algo que le haría revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

- ¿Por qué estabas con mi pad… es decir con el ? – pregunto la rubia realmente intrigada, por que después de todo el había sido el culpable de que Marcus y su familia abandonar la finca y aun le parece increíble encontrarlos a ambos juntos en la misma habitación.

- Sabia que pronto ibas a llegar al meollo del asunto Lucy - dijo el castaño sin quitarle un segundo de la vista a Lucy, mientras se paraba de la arena y procedía a buscar algo en la mochila que portaba – dime recuerdas esto – le dijo el joven a la rubia mientras le entregaba una caja.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto confusa la maga, mientras tomaba la caja y procedía a abrirla, encontrándose con algo que en varios años nunca pensó ver, la cinta del cabello que le regalo cuando ambos hicieron… la promesa – ¿No me digas? ¡Que! – exclamo la maga sin aliento al recordar nuevamente la promesa que hizo 8 años atrás, lo que hizo que instintivamente se alejara unos cuantos pasos del joven debido a la sorpresa.

- Por lo que veo recuerdas la promesa L U – dijo el ojiverde pronuncia por segunda vez el apodo que le decía a la rubia, mientras este se acercaba a ella - Algún día vendré por ti cuando sea rico y nos casaremos – recito la frase que alguna vez le dijo a su amiga con la mayor lentitud posible, para que esta tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo – Y hoy he venido por ti mi querida Lucy… - termino de recitar Marcus, mientras se quedaba frente a frente con la maga rubia.

- ¿Qué Quieres decir? – pregunto incrédula Lucy, mientras aun trataba de procesar lo que había dicho su amigo de la infancia.

- que he cumplido mi parte de la promesa… esa es la razón por la que me encontraba con tu padre, sabes a pesar de los años el no ha cambiado en nada… sigue pensando en el dinero antes que en su propia hija, no me costo mucho convencerlo de que me diera tu mano en matrimonio, aun así me siento un poco responsable por la manera en la que te mando a llamar… te pido disculpas pero no tenia otra manera de encontrarte…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Marcus? – Dijo Lucy una vez que reacciono – se que hicimos una promesas pero ya han pasado mas de 8 años desde eso, ¡nunca volví a saber de ti! ¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado! – Grito la rubia – yo ya tengo… - Lucy no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por el mago.

- Tengo mas que claro que han pasado mas de 8 años desde eso, por ello no puedo obligarte a que cumplas esa promesa… - esta vez el joven no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por la rubia.

- Yo sabia que entenderías – dijo Lucy un poco más tranquila, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio – me alegra que compren…

- Sin embargo te pediré que lo pienses Lucy – dijo Marcus mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la joven de manera que sus labios casi rozaban con su oreja – te espero en una semana mas en este mismo lugar… y recuerda una promesa es una promesa – dijo el ojiverde mientras le susurraba esto en el oído a Lucy, y luego alejaba su rostro, para darle la espalda y abandonar la playa sin volver a dirigirle otra palabra.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las cortinas del departamento de Lucy, iluminando el rostro de la persona que dormía pacíficamente en la cama de aquella habitación, el joven comenzó a restregarse los ojos, antes de bostezar e incorporarse de la cama, para luego dirigirse al baño. Después de unos minutos el joven regreso a la cama de la habitación, para despertar a su compañero que aun seguía dormido.

- Hey Happy… despierta – dijo Natsu mientras mecía a su compañero gato, que aun permanecía dormido.

- ¿Qué pasa Natsu? – Pronuncio apenas el pequeño gato mientras bostezaba sonoramente – ¿Llego Lucy?

- No Happy, por eso volvamos al gremio a lo mejor Luce llega allá primero – comento un poco mas alegre el dragón slayer, después de todo solo habían pasado unas horas desde que su compañera había abandonado la ciudad, sumándole a eso que ella no había dejado ninguna pista del lugar donde se podría encontrar, lo teniapreocupado, por eso lo único que pudo hacer el mago de fuego fue pasar toda la noche esperándola en su casa.

Para cuando Natsu, llego al gremio, el día para la ciudad de Magnolia apenas había comenzado, por lo que el gremio aun se encontraba relativamente desocupado de ahí que estuviera mas en silencio que lo normal. El mago busco a la rubia con la mirada, encontrándose solo con algunos miembros del clan, frustrado y aburrido debido a que ni siquiera el cubito de hielo mejor conocido como Gray Fullbuster se encontraba por el lugar, opto por ir a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane preparando las cosas para la llegada de los miembros del clan.

- Buenos días Natsu – saludo dulcemente Mira, al ver al dragon slayer acercarse.

- eh hola Mira – respondió desganado natsu, consiguiéndose una inquisidora mirada de la maga poseedora del satan soul.

- Natsu ¿Aun no ha aparecido Lucy? – pregunto un poco preocupada la maga.

- no… - respondió triste el mago de fuego.

- dime ¿aun tienes la carta? – pregunto Mira, ganándose un gesto de afirmación por parte de Natsu – me dejarías verla un momento por favor - ante la petición de la mujer, natsu busco entremedio de su bufanda dándole la carta a mirajane – ya veo entonces esto es todo lo que dice… - comento Mirajane al terminar de leer la carta y después de observar el semblante preocupado y triste de su compañero de gremio, una brillante idea paso por su mente - ¿Natsu extrañas mucho a Lucy? – pregunto la maga de cabellos blancos.

- Si ella es mi nakama – respondió después de unos segundos natsu.

- ¿Natsu no te gustaría hacer algo lindo para ella? – pregunto nuevamente mirajane.

- ¿hacer algo para ella? – repitió natsu, al mismo tiempo que Mirajane le indicaba con su dedo índice un calendario que estaba junto a ella.

- mañana estamos a fines de mes, lucy debe pagar la renta pero como dice la carta ella estará ausente unos días, no creo que haya recordado ese detalle, tu y happy pueden hacer una misión para pagárselo como favor y así cuando ustedes lleguen al gremio ella probablemente ya este aquí – sugirió Mirajane, mientras por su mente se pasaba un macabro plan, si Lucy descubría que natsu le había hecho ese favor creería que natsu es una gran persona y seguramente se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, además ella se encargaría de decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba el dragon slayer de fuego, su plan era perfecto no podía fallar, se dijo internamente mientras una extraña aura la rodeaba.

Natsu decidió tomar en cuenta la sugerencia de mirajane, después de todo no serviría esperar a la rubia y mucho menos buscarla porque ni siquiera sabía donde ella se hallaba, lo que hacia que se sintiera mas preocupado por su seguridad, ya que como él ha dicho en más de una ocasión ella era su preciosa nakama, aunque últimamente en él se haya introducido un extraño sentimiento de querer proteger a la rubia de todos y contra todos, razón suficiente por la que se encontraba más preocupado todavía, por lo anterior, decidió pasar la noche en la casa de Lucy, donde continuo buscando pistas sobre su paradero hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada.  
Una vez que natsu miro el tablero de misiones, sin encontrarnada interesante en el, recordó la misión que iba a hacer con su equipo en unas cuantas horas mas, por lo que opto por elegir esa misma misión y una vez que estaba saliendo del gremio con Happy sintió que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

- Hey cerebro de llama – le llamo una conocida voz para el a sus espaldas, que no era nadie más que su peor enemigo: Gray Fullbuster, molestándolo a primera hora de la mañana.

- ¿Qué quieres Exhibicionista? ¿No ves que voy saliendo? – respondió cortamente Natsu, sin mostrar intención alguna de pelear cosa que sorprendió mucho al Fullbuster.

- Pero que mierda te pasa imbe … - Gray no pudo seguir insultando al mago de fuego, por que justo frente a sus narices apareció el peor de sus miedos, Erza mirándolos fijamente.

- Espero que no hayan estado peleando – dijo simplemente la maga conocida como titania.

- No ¡Erza! Solo estábamos conversando – respondió nerviosamente Gray, al ver que había sido descubierto en mitad de un insulto.

- Natsu, Mira me dijo lo que vas a hacer… nosotros también te vamos a acompañar así que nos vemos a la misma hora de siempre en la estación de trenes – comento Erza, mientras salía del gremio, para arreglar sus maletas.

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto al aire Gray, sin saber lo que estaba pasando y que ya tanto Erza como Natsu ya se habían ido dejándolo solo y al parecer incluido en unos planes del que no tenia idea.

* * *

En cuanto comenzó a funcionar el servicio de trenes en la ciudad de Acalypha, Lucy Heartphilia tomo el primer tren que tuviera como destino la ciudad de Magnolia donde se encontraba su amado gremio. La rubia confundida por todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, demasiadas cosas para enumerarlas todas, intento dormir un poco en el tren, sin mencionar que llevaba un poco mas de 24 horas sin dormir, pero al intentarlo todo lo que conseguía al final era continuar pensando una y otra vez en lo que había sucedido durante el día de ayer, peor aún, lo que pasó en la madrugada, por lo que su mente inconscientemente o concientemente no dejaba de darles vueltas a lo acontecido con Marcus. ¡Es que ella simplemente no podía creerlo!, ¡Pasaran años!, se había echo a la idea de que nunca volvería a encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia otra vez, Fue impactante encontrarse con él, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar el pedido en matrimonio que le realizaba!

Si a Lucy le hubieran dado una opción como lo hizo Marcus horas antes, ella sin duda rechazaría la propuesta, pero después de que le hubiera recordado que era una promesa y le pidió que lo pensara, pensó en ello, y solo Dios sabia que lo había pensado tanto que ahora se encontraba cada vez mas confundida y con unas horrible ojeras arruinaban su aspectoy para completar todo el panorama sentía un dolor de cabeza que se la llevaba el diablo, su día simplemente no podía empeorar, además debía pensar sobre lo que le prometió a Marcus hace 8 años atrás… tonta mente que volvía a recordárselo una y otra vez. Lucy sintió de repente unas horribles ganas de gritar de angustia, lo único que anhelaba era llegar pronto a Fairy Tail, para poder desahogarse con alguna de sus amigas. Y como si la plegaria de Lucy hubiera sido escuchada por el cielo, repentinamente se escucho la voz del conductor del tren indicando que ya habían llegado a Magnolia, la rubia sin perder un minuto más salio rápidamente del tren, para llegar a la plataforma de la estación de Magnolia.

-¡Al fin llegue! ¡Que bien se siente volver a casa! – chillo alegremente Lucy, sin importarle que la gente del lugar la mirara con caras extrañas. Mas aliviada por llegar a la ciudad donde vivía la maga de espíritus estelares, le permitió a su cuerpo sentir todo el cansancio del que era presa, y posterior a que de su boca saliera un largo y sonoro bostezo, avanzo en dirección a la salida de la estación.

- ¡Luce! – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas que la llamaba – ¡Luce! – volvió a escuchar el grito nuevamente, percatándose del dueño de esa voz, por que solo había una persona que la llamaba así.

- Natsu – grito de vuelta Lucy, mientras se giraba a ver al dueño de la voz y lo saludaba alegremente a lo lejos, mientras corría hacia él. Unos segundos mas tarde la rubia integrante del equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, se encontraba rodeada por los demás miembros del equipo – chicos me alegra mucho verlos – comento sinceramente la rubia, y es que aunque había pasado menos de un día desde que los había visto de verdad había sentido que los necesitaba.

- Me alegro que volvieras tan pronto – comento Erza, mientras observaba con ojo critico el estado de la rubia.

- Lucy te extrañe – comento Happy mientras saltaba a los brazos de la rubia – Natsu también te extraño – comento inocentemente Happy, recordando todo lo que habían echo él y su amigo para saber del paradero de ella horas antes. Luego de lo mencionado, Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar que Natsu la había extrañado, aunque no pudo impedir pegarse una cachetada mental, después de todo era normal ellos son los mejores amigos.

- Yo también los extrañe – dijo Lucy, mientras quitaba la mirada de Happy, para observar a su compañero el mago de fuego, y le sonreía alegremente demostrándoles los mucho que lo había extrañado, pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando vio en Natsu un tenue sonrojo, que hizo que se quedara sin aliento al notarlo.

- Supongo que ahora volveremos al gremio – comento Gray, haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Al gremio ¿Iban a otro lugar? – pregunto la rubia, mas despierta y tranquila, después de todo no conseguía nada con negarlo, no era primera vez que se ponía así de nerviosa a causa de natsu, recordando cuando había pensado que el dragón slayer tenia algo que decirle a ella no había podido evitar pensar que el se le iba a confesar, pero resulto que él solo buscaba a virgo para poder encontrar una especie de "tesoro", pensó Lucy con un poco de diversión.

- Íbamos a hacer la misión en la que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo ayer – le respondió Gray a la rubia.

-Oh – exclamo por inercia la rubia que en ese momento sintió como si algo hiciera una especie de clic en su cabeza, es cierto mañana era fin de mes… entonces tenia que pagar el alquiler!. Genial, otra cosa más para preocuparse, pensó con desgana, mientras una mueca de tristeza abarco por su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibido por otro miembro del equipo.

- blabla dejen de hablar ¡Quiero mas acción! ¡Vamos a la misión! – exclamo Natsu, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, y es que Natsu pensó que ir a la misión era una buena idea, ya que quería mas acción, Lucy necesitaba pagar la renta, es mas el había asumido que su semblante de tristeza quizás se podía deber a ello y el como un buen amigo debía tratar de ayudarla en lo que pudiera, aunque eso significara pasar cuatro horas de su vida en un maldito tren.

- Si Chicos, vamos a la misión – apoyo Lucy a Natsu, mientras sonreía alegremente, por que no importaba mucho lo cansaba que se encontraba, ella realmente necesitaba despejarse, y que mejor que con sus amigos y sus conocidos desastres.

- ¿Estas Segura? – pregunto Erza, mientras miraba a Lucy, y es que una cosa es que ella no haya dicho nada, pero los rastros de cansancio eran evidentes en su amiga, pensó mientras miraba su piel mas opaca de lo normal y las notorias ojeras que remarcaban sus ojos castaños.

- Si ¡Vamos! – respondió Lucy emocionadamente, quien finalmente fue apoyada unánimemente, por lo que minutos mas tarde el equipo de Fairy Tail y Happy, se encontraban arrastrando a Natsu al tren, que apenas vio el medio de transporte, se alejo alegando que se arrepintió y que el llegaba a la misión caminando, cosa imposible a menos que quieras demorarte mas de un día en llegar.

Una vez que se encontraron al interior del tren, el equipo se sentó en unos de los vagones en el orden que siempre suelen hacer, de manera que Lucy quedo junto a Happy y Gray y frente a Erza y Natsu. Apenas el tren partió la Heartphilia se dedico a mirar a sus compañeros, Erza que como siempre había noqueado a Natsu y lo había recostado en sus faldas, mientras Gray miraba por la ventana y Happy comía un pescado, la maga estelar no pudo evitar sonreír ante este panorama, después de todo ellos representaban ser personas muy importantes para ella y el estar con ellos era lo que realmente necesitaba para dejar de pensar en sus problemas por un instante y relajarse, un gran bostezo surgió de su boca, y acomodándose en su asiento lo mejor que pudo, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos tranquilamente, mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta acabó quedándose dormida.

* * *

Cuando Lucy despertó un rato más tarde, fue a causa de sentir su cuerpo en movimiento, abrió sus ojos perezosamente encontrándose con el panorama de que la comodidad del asiento del tren había sido cambiado por algo duro y que parecía ser el torso de alguien cubierto por una armadura, Lucy parpadeo dos veces, y miro otra vez percatándose de que el símbolo de Fairy Tail estaba grabado en la armadura, solo conocía a una persona que usaba una armadura con el símbolo de Fairy Tail… Erza… entonces ella estaba siendo cargada en sus brazos…

- Veo que ya has despertado – Dijo la Scarlett, mientras seguía caminando tranquilamente y sosteniendo a Lucy en sus brazos. Para cuando Erza termino de hablar, Lucy no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de la sorpresa, de manera que se bajo rápidamente de los brazos de su compañera.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto confundida la rubia, observando a su alrededor y apreciando de que todo lo que había era un tenebroso bosque que era parte de una montaña, la maga estelar no pudo evitar que le diera un gigantesco escalofrió al pensar donde había llegado mientras dormía tranquilamente.

- En el bosque es donde se esconde el gremio oscuro, te traje en mis brazos desde la estación de trenes, te veías muy cansada – agrego Erza, mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga - ¿Te Sucedió algo? – pregunto inquisitivamente la pelirroja y es que desde que había vuelto a ver a su compañera, algo le decía que no estaba bien y mas al notar el aspecto fatigado.

- No te preocupes Erza, estoy bien, es solo que ayer no dormí muy bien que digamos – agrego la rubia mientras estiraba sus brazos, en esos momento se sintió un poco culpable al no decirle a su amiga que era lo que le inquietaba, pero después de mucho pensarlo había decidido que este era un problema que debía solucionar consigo misma, pero aun así no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa al recordar en que su amiga la había cargado mientras dormía, Erza siempre fue como una dura pero gentil madre que se preocupaba por los miembros del gremio – Muchas gracias – le dijo conmovida Lucy a la Scarlet, mientras esta solo le devolvía una leve sonrisa, y fue entonces cuando Lucy recién se dio cuenta de un detalle, el ambiente esta demasiado silencioso – Erza ¿Dónde están los chicos?

- Ah, ellos están allá atrás – añadió tranquilamente, mientras continuaba caminando por el sendero del bosque. Lucy se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, en busca de sus compañeros, encontrándose con la graciosa escena de unos agotados Natsu y Gray que llevaban todo el equipaje de Erza, arrastrando el carro lleno de maletas, con un contento Happy sentado en la cima de ellas comiendo tranquilamente un pescado.

- ¡Lucy! – Grito Happy mientras se aproximaba volando hacia la maga de espíritus – ¡Despertaste!

- Por supuesto que estoy despierta Happy – agrego Lucy obviando el hecho de que se encontraba despierta.

- Lucy babea mientras duerme – agrego el gato divertido.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! – grito fuertemente Lucy, provocando que Happy se riera, por que para ese gato no había nada mejor que molestar a su compañera, aunque en el fondo si era cierto… Lucy estaba babeando mientras dormía… - pero Happy como es que ¿Natsu y Gray terminaron así? – pregunto Lucy en tanto una gotita resbalaba por su nuca, al ver a los dos magos peleando con su miradas mientras llevaban el pesado carro.

- Ah Erza, los vio peleando y como tu estabas toda dormidota Lucy, ella dijo que tenían que llevar el equipaje para poder cargarte ella - contó Happy, mientras Lucy se imaginaba a una malévola Erza que obligaba a natsu y Gray a llevar las maletas, entre tanto, los golpeaba con un látigo como si fueran sus esclavos.

Creo que voy a tener que empezar a controlar mi activa imaginación, fue lo que pensó Lucy, segundos antes de que una explosión se escuchara unos metros delante de ellos, justo donde se encontraba caminando Erza. Los magos de Fuego y hielo, rápidamente se acercaron a donde se encontraba ella.

- ¡Oh! ya despertarte Luce - dijo Natsu sonriendo, situándose junto a la rubia.

- Idiota te hubieras dado cuenta antes de no estar peleando con Gray – agrego Lucy, observando a los dos magos recién llegados – pero eso no es lo importante ¡Algo exploto allí, adelante! – grito Lucy mientras corrían a donde se había escuchado el estallido.

Para cuando el resto del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail llego a donde se había escuchado la explosión, encontraron que Erza estaba siendo rodeada por un montón de hombres desconocidos.

- Chicos son parte del gremio que buscábamos – le grito Erza a sus compañeros, instantes a que en cosa de segundos se re-equipaba con la armadura del anillo Celestial, disponiéndose atacar a los magos que la rodeaban, en tanto, entre los matorrales aparecían muchos mas enemigos, como si fuera arte de magia.

- ¡Genial! ¡Estaba esperando esto! ¡Estoy Encendido! – grito Natsu, simultáneamente sus manos eran cubiertas por fuego, y corría hacia los enemigos entusiasmado.

- No te vas a quedar con toda la diversión, cerebro de llama… - dijo Gray molesto, aproximándose al enemigo – ¡Ice Make: Lance! – exclamo el mago de hielo, creando una lanza y derribando a varios oponentes en el proceso.

- bien no me puedo quedar atrás – se dijo Lucy para si misma, contemplando a sus nakamas luchar contra los enemigos; confiada acerco sus manos a su llavero, las horas de sueño que tuvo recientemente, le habían ayudado a recuperar parte de su poder mágico que había perdido producto del cansancio, pero aun así ella estaba conciente de que este no estaba al máximo, así que ella invoco a Taurus.

- Moooooooo, estoy aquí para protegerte a ti Lucy y tu lindo cuerpo – grito el toro con el hacha después de ser invocado.

- Porque siempre que invoco a Taurus olvido que el es un pervertido – se lamento Lucy, mientras sacaba su látigo dispuesta a luchar – como sea ¡vamos Taurus! – dijo Lucy mientras derribaba a un par de personas con su látigo, dándole la oportunidad al toro de golpearlas mas fácilmente con su hacha.

- Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una maga estelar de un gremio oficial - susurro una voz a las espaldas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo ella pudiera oírla, para cuando la rubia se dio vuelta, se topo con una mujer que la miraba fijamente, fue entonces que Lucy tuvo un mal presentimiento ella parecía diferente al resto de los integrantes del gremio, se veía realmente amenazadora.

Lucy no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar las palabras de la maga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Taurus se puso frente a su dueña en posición de ataque. De pronto una especie de explosión salio de la nada, levantando una gran nube de polvo frente a la rubia, entorpeciendo su campo de visión, fue entonces que Lucy escucho un ligero gemido de dolor, que ella identifico de Taurus, en aquel momento la llave del zodiaco perteneciente a él, brillo indicando que el toro había vuelto al mundo de los espíritus. Con su visión reducida a nada, Lucy opto por convocar a otro de sus espíritus, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera mover su mano, de entre la nube de polvo aparecieron un par de ojos pertenecientes a la mujer, que la miraron fijamente.

De pronto antes de que Lucy se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió que su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, entonces sin previo aviso a través de su mente comenzaron a pasar muchos de sus recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos de su madre… de su padre… para que todo finalmente acabara dando vueltas en los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace menos de veinticuatro horas, la decepción de darse cuenta que su padre nunca cambiaria y que para él, ella no significaba mas que una buena inversión y el reencuentro con su viejo amigo… para acabar en la petición de matrimonio… Todo eso ocurría a través de la mente de Lucy dejándola muy vulnerable y confundida, sin saber siquiera que estaba como estatua en medio del campo de batalla.

- ¡LUCE! ¡CUIDADO! – se escucho una desgarradora voz en medio del bosque…

La mente de la rubia siguió repitiendo lo había pasado en las ultimas horas, una y otra vez como si fuera una película, de repente entremedio de sus recuerdos escucho una voz que gritaba cuidado. ¿Luce? Pensó Lucy, acaso era… ¡Natsu!, grito la mente de Lucy, mientras mágicamente se rompió el hechizo de la mujer que no hacia mas que atormentar la mente de sus victimas. La rubia volvió en si, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para ver lo que se aproximaba, de pronto sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerza, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarse dejándola indefensa ante el ataque enemigo… en aquel mismo momento se produjo una nueva explosión. Lo ultimo que ella recordó en ese instante antes de quedar inconsciente fue la sensación de que su cuerpo caía acompañado de una sensación de ardor y dolor que era que era totalmente indescriptible.

* * *

Para cierto mago come fuego, la bat alla no había resultado ser la gran cosa con excepción de un hombre alto que hasta ese momento era el que más problemas les había ocasionado, su magia consistía en arrojar unas bombas mágicas, que producían grandes explosiones, que si bien no era suficientes para acabar con los magos de Fairy Tail, resultaban especialmente molestas esquivarlas mientras acababan con el resto de los miembros del gremio. De repente ese hombre se detuvo mientras con una sonrisa macabra miraba a los tres magos de Fairy Tail.

- Creo que con esto será mas que suficiente para acabarlos… magos de un gremio oficial – susurro el hombre al tiempo que sostenía una bomba mágicamente que parecía ligeramente distinta al resto de las que había arrojado hasta ese momento, entonces segundos antes de que este arrojara la bomba, Natsu, Gray y Erza se pusieron en posición de defensa al ver a su adversario arrojar el explosivo, que al final muy al contrario de lo habían pensado arrojo una cortina de humo. De pronto la malévola risa del hombre se escucho de entre la cortina de humo, mientras Erza en cosa de segundos se re-equipo con la armadura de Alas Negras, y utilizando las alas, las movió rápidamente generando una ráfaga de aire que alejo el humo en cosa de segundos, dejando al descubierto que se encontraban rodeados nuevamente por una gran cantidad de magos del gremio oscuro.

- Por lo que veo los rumores sobre los magos de Fairy Tail, no mienten… sin embargo ustedes no eran mi objetivo – dijo tranquilamente el hombre, mientras observaba a alguien que se encontraba atrás de los magos – Ahora – grito a su compañera que se encontraba a unos metros.

Natsu y los demás, rápidamente miraron a su alrededor, percatándose de la ausencia de la maga estelar que hasta hace un par de minutos se encontraba justo detrás de ellos. De pronto escucharon la voz del hombre llamar a alguien, pero antes de tener mas tiempo que voltearse, vieron una nube de polvo que se despegaba a unos metros de ellos, mostrando a su amiga rubia que estaba quieta en donde se encontraba el final del camino, acompañada de una mujer enemiga, quien los miro con una sonrisa perversa.

- ¡Lucy! – grito Happy para llamar la atención de su amiga, que estaba sin moverse… ella parecía totalmente ausente, debía alejarse rápidamente de esa mujer que no le causaba buena espina. Mientras tanto el Dragon Slayer sin perder tiempo se precipito hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres, derribando a los enemigos que se interponían en el proceso.

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo el hombre mientras le dirigía una mirada a su compañera, que en ese mismo instante tomo saco de entre su ropa una bomba arrojándola hacia donde estaba la rubia.

- ¡LUCE! ¡CUIDADO! – fue lo único que grito Natsu, al ver la bomba acercarse rápidamente a su nakama… ¡Maldición! ¡Lucy! ¡No llegaría a tiempo aun estaba muy lejos de ella…!. De pronto Natsu, se quedo sin aliento mientras corría al ver que la bomba explotaba justo en las narices de Lucy. Lo siguiente que vio fue como ella era alcanzaba con la onda expansiva que provocaba que su cuerpo volara unos metros, antes de caer por el barranco de la montaña justo en frente de sus ojos. Natsu no se lo pensó dos veces, utilizando su magia de fuego como un propulsor, se arrojo montaña abajo en un intento de alcanzar a la rubia – ¡LUCEEE!

* * *

Se escucharon un par de gotas caer al piso en silencio, mientras eran iluminadas por los últimos rayos de aquel día. Poco a poco la noche comenzó a caer, y la oscuridad comenzó a reinar, en la cueva. Una mujer que yacía acostada en el piso, comenzó a mover dando signos de que despertaría en cualquier momento. La rubia mujer gimió desde el piso mientras se removía incomoda, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse.

La rubia maga estelar comenzó a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, acostumbrándose a la escasa luz del lugar, intento mover un poco su cuerpo, sintiendo de repente un dolor indescriptible que la atravesó como si fueran mil cuchillas, poco a poco se acostumbro a el de manera que haciendo gala de su persistencia, pudo levantarse solo un poco de manera que quedo sentada, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una… ¿cueva? De pronto antes de que pudiera seguir explorando con la mirada la estrecha caverna, unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas, pero con su cuerpo tan adolorido le fue imposible voltearse para ver quien era.

- ¡LUCE ESTAS DESPIERTA! – exclamo felizmente un dragón slayer que rápidamente se situó frente a ella.

- ¿Natsu? – pregunto totalmente confundida, recién había despertado encontrándose en una cueva… ahora con su mejor amigo… fue entonces que recordó lo ultimo que paso en la batalla con enemigo… su cuerpo cayendo mientras sintió un fuerte dolor a través de él. - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lucy, sin aliento al recordar los últimos hechos, pero muy al contrario de lo que ella pensó en vez de responderle , Natsu se quedo ahí mirándola por unos segundos antes de quedarse en silencio y alejarse unos metros para encender una fogata con unos palos que cargaba - ¿Qué te sucede? – volvió a preguntar extrañada por el comportamiento silencioso de su escandaloso y alegre amigo.

- Es mi culpa… - dijo frente a ella Natsu, mientras esquivaba la mirada de su nakama.

- Natsu, no es tu culpa… yo fui quien no se dio cuenta del ataque – dijo Lucy, recordando la batalla, no era culpa de Natsu, ella por su descuido había caído en una especie de ilusión, sin darse cuenta de la bomba, a decir verdad si no hubiera sido por natsu ella ni siquiera hubiera despertado del trance desde un principio.

- No tu no lo entiendes… - contraataco le mago de fuego. Era cierto ella no lo entendía, el se había prometido algo así mismo… y había fallado – ¿Recuerdas el día en que formamos un equipo? – pregunto Natsu mirando el piso.

La mente de Lucy esta vez dejo los recuerdos tristes para trasladarse a unos de sus mejores recuerdos, el día que formo equipo con Natsu, por que ese fue el verdadero principio de sus aventuras en Fairy Tail. Recordaba que se había instalado tranquilamente en casa, antes de que fuera invadida por primera vez por Natsu y Happy, recordó como ellos la habían engañado para ir a la misión donde se necesitaban chicas rubias y que ese había sido el comienzo de su equipo… sin embargo su mente se permitió rememorar algo mas, unas palabras que ella les dio antes de que formaran un equipo_. "_las promesas lo son todo para nosotros los magos celestiales. Por lo tanto, ¡no hay manera de que vaya a romper una promesa!_",_ , Lucy se quedo nuevamente sin aliento al haber olvidado algo tan importante… pero antes de que continuara sumergida en sus memorias, escucho a Natsu hablar…

- El día que formamos nuestro equipo… yo me prometí que te protegería… las promesas siempre se cumplen… ¡Pero hoy te he falle!…

- ¡No! – le grito Lucy a Natsu, haciendo que este levantara su mirada para observarla por primera vez, desde que entro a la cueva, y fue entonces que Natsu, se quedo sin aliento, al ver como lagrimas caían rápidamente por el rostro de Lucy dándole un toque angelical. A quien sin importarle sus graves heridas, se acerco a Natsu de manera que quedo frente a el – Tu nunca me has fallado Natsu – dijo la rubia mientras las lagrimas caían cada vez con mayor intensidad por su rostro, para ella cada una de ellas representaba una vez en que Natsu la salvo… y mirando dulcemente a los ojos a su compañero, acorto la distancia entre ambos a cero, mientras lo envolvía en un calido abrazo – Gracias por todo… Natsu – le dijo al mago de fuego mientras lo abrazaba, y sentía como su corazón poco a poco se liberaba de todo su sufrimiento, mientras Natsu se quedaba paralizado, nunca esperando que la rubia hiciera eso, pero antes de que el se diera cuenta, se encontraba abrazándola con mas fuerza, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, siendo testigo del llanto de su compañera.

Lucy sintió como Natsu apretaba aun más el agarre del abrazo y sintiéndose protegida como nunca lo había sentido, le permitió encontrar a su mente la respuesta que tanto había buscado horas atrás. "Las promesas siempre se cumplen… no Natsu?" pensó amargamente Lucy, mientras lloraba en su hombro.

"Entonces ya he tomado mi decisión…_ Si __me casare contigo Marcus__"_

* * *

**Chan! Chan! Creo que a quedado en la parte mas emocionante :) Lucy a tomado su decisión! ¡SE NOS CASA! Ohh ame esta escena fue tan nalu *llora de emoción* bueno espero que les haya gustado, hice mas largo este capitulo que es para compensarlos por mi ausencia ya nos estamos viendo. **

**Saludos. **

**Atte. **

**Flower of Night**

**PD: no olviden visitar mi canal de arte valeorie . deviantart. com (pronto imagenes del fic :) **


End file.
